


500 piece puzzle

by mleak107



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Free day, Himikichi Harmony - An Oumeno Weekend Event, Puzzles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mleak107/pseuds/mleak107
Summary: From recieving a 500 piece puzzle set from Tenko as a house welcoming gift, Himiko decides to do the puzzle while also dragging Kokichi into doing it.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	500 piece puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for the Himikichi Harmony event, an Oumeno Weekend event that is hosted by himikichi-harmony on Tumblr. The prompt for August 10th was Surprise/Hurting/Sleepover/and Free day. I chose free day. Hope you enjoy! ^-^

It was the middle of the afternoon, Kokichi sat at the living room table as Himiko was laid out on the floor, putting puzzle pieces together in different piles. Kokichi sighed as he rested his cheek on the table facing his head towards Himiko.

"Himiko.. I'm bored.." Himiko ignored him, as she was trying to organize the puzzle pieces and not lose count.

Kokichi didn't like the idea of being ignored, especially if it was from his girlfriend. He sat up and yawned obnoxiously as he rested his chin on his palm. "I wish there was something fun to do.."

Himiko continued her work, not paying Kokichi any attention. 

Already upset, Kokichi pouted his lips out at her, "Uuuugh! Himiko! Pay some attention to me already!” Himiko looked up at him, her expression unfazed.

“I thought.. You loved me Himi..” He said, fake wet tears pricked the corner of his eyes.

“I do..,” She paused trying to find her place in counting. “But can’t you see I’m busy right now?” Kokichi sucked his teeth, pouting as he turned away from her. Himiko stole a quick glance at him before shifting her eyes back down at the puzzle.

“Come here Kichi, it’d be faster if you helped me.” Kokichi turned his head slightly to her.

“Why are you doing that stupid puzzle anyways? It’s so boooring..”

“Because Tenko bought it.. For the house.. And we never touched it.”

“Oh yeah, I guess you mine as well throw it away or something and focus on doing something much more fun. Like me~!”

“Ooor, you could come over here and help me. It’ll be some nice bonding time with you and me,” She said smiling up at him. It wasn’t just any sweet smile, it was the way she was smiling that always seemed to sway Kokichi’s heart. How could he say no to her when she’s smiling up at him like that? He hates the damned smile.

“Come on Kichi. Come oooon.” Kokichi quickly turned his head in order to not fall victim to her powerful “Precious Smiling Magic.” She grabbed his hand and gently pulled down on it.

“Please Kichi? Pretty please? Didn’t you want my attention? I want your attention too! Pretty please!” She caught him off guard, just for a moment. But it was enough time for him to look at her eyes and see that they were big and round, she was giving him the big puppy dog eyes. It was time for her to finish him off, she placed one of her most powerful spells on him. 

A soft passionate kiss on the lips. It wasn’t too quick, but it didn’t last that long either. It was enough for him to want more of these magical kisses. He leaned back in for another and she quickly placed a finger upon his lips, “Ah, ah, You’ll get all the kisses you want. Once you help me with this puzzle.” He knew this is where it was all coming to. He felt like a sucker whenever she used her lethal magic on him, but in the end, it’d be all worth it.

“Okay fine, fine! But after this, you and me. Got it?” She couldn’t help giggling at him as she nodded.

“Mhm, Okay. Mage’s promise,” She said holding up her pinkie finger at him, he latched on with his own pinkie finger.

“Mage’s promise.” 

“Okay, so as you see here, I’m organizing all the puzzle pieces in different colors. Do you see how this pile has mostly pink and orange in their background? It’s the pieces for the sunset, help me put all the pieces with the colors in this pile, okay?”

“Piece with the same color, same pile. Got it!” He scooted over to the huge pile of mixed-up puzzle pieces, picking through it to find pink or orange pieces. He surprisingly found a lot. He actually felt proud of himself because of how fast he found most of them.

“Himiko look! I think that's probably all of them! I did it in such fast timing too! You should start calling me the Ultimate Puzzle Master!” he said with his hands spreading out.

“Nyeh, I prefer calling you my Evil Supreme Leader,” She said, not giving him too much focus, as she was concentrating on counting pieces of the puzzle from a pile of blue puzzle pieces.

“This is so fun Himiko!” Kokichi yelled out with excitement.

“Nyeh? That completely goes against what you said about puzzles earlier.”

“Oh, that was a lie. I actually like puzzles a lot, Himiko! I just did all that fussing earlier to get your attention. This.. isn’t as bad as I made it sound.”

“Don’t say that so soon into it. Once we get further into this, it’ll get frustrating over time. Puzzles sorta teach people about patience when you think about,” Her eyes quickly looked up at him. “And when it comes to being patient, you suck at it.”

“I didn’t think I’d be learning something so boring while doing this.. Oh well! Let’s start putting up the side pieces, most people do that when putting together puzzles.” 

As Kokichi collected all the side pieces, Himiko started to try and put pieces together for what she assumed to be an eagle. By the time Kokichi was done putting together all the side pieces, Himiko had already finished with one of the wings for the eagles. 

“Hey look, it’s one of the wings. I think I’m doing a pretty decent job at this!” Himiko boasted.

Kokichi started to put pieces that match better with the picture closer to the edge pieces instead of putting pieces together that belong in the center like Himiko. 

“If we keep this up, we’ll finish way sooner than expected.” Himiko cheered.

“You’re gonna jinx us Himiko. How about we just focus on finishing the puzzle and not how close we are to finishing. Besides, we’ve been doing this for almost a half-hour now.. And I’m starting to get bored again.”

“Okay, okay. Wait a minute.. Don’t you think we should’ve done this on some kind of cardboard?” Himiko said, stopping what she was doing.

Kokichi stopped as well looking up at her, “What are you going on about Himi?”

“Don’t you think, we should do this on some type of cardboard? Because how else are we going to move the puzzle when we’re done?”

“Dammit..” Kokichi bit his thumbnail in frustration. “Quick, go get a box from the recycling and break it up.” Himiko obeyed and ran towards the kitchen. When she came back the box had already been broken apart. She helped Kokichi as he tried, very carefully, to pull the puzzle onto the board. Things were going great up to this point, they only had a third of the puzzle done and they couldn’t afford to mess up right now. 

Kokichi was starting to get bored yet again. His arms snaked around Himiko’s waist as he rested his head in the crook of her neck, “Himi, can we take a break?”

“Mmm, I guess a break should be fine. We have been working on this for almost an hour now, I guess we can focus on something else for a while.”

He lifted his head from her neck, a wide happy grin plastered on his face, “Yaay! Let's play Street Fighter!”

“No way! You always seem to beat me every time!”

“That’s because I’m secretly the Ultimate Gamer, Nee-heehee~!”

“More like the Ultimate Liar! Fine, we’ll play Street Fighter, and this time I won’t lose!“

“Oh? You’re on!”

*******

After countless humiliating losses from Kokichi, Himiko didn’t have any motivation to do anything else. And after putting up the puzzle, both Kokichi and Himiko agreed to spend the rest of the day cuddling on the couch.

“You don’t have to be a sore loser about it, babe..” Kokichi said as he played with one of Himiko’s strands of hair. Kokichi laid on the couch as Himiko sat in his lap, her head rested on his shoulder.

“I’m not. I just think you cheated..” She said pouting her lips.

“I didn’t cheat. A game just wouldn’t be fun and exciting if I cheated. Y’know?”

“Seven wins Kokichi, seven wins! You’ve beaten me seven times!”

“Yeah, so?”

“So? Not once did I win during those seven times! You cheated!” He hushed her as he petted her head, which surprisingly seemed to calm her down a lot.

“You’re just being a big baby because you lost to a legend like myself.” He said, smirking down at her. 

“If we played Mario Kart, I would’ve wiped the floor with ya!”

“Yeah, well you already know I suck at driving anyways so that doesn’t really matter much.” Himiko couldn’t help but roll her eyes at him. 

“But hey, don’t worry. I’ll let you win next time. If that’ll help make you feel better about your ego.” He kissed her forehead before hopping up and heading towards the kitchen.

“Nyeh? Where are you going?”

“Someone has to start cooking dinner. And I see you’re not in the right spiritual mindset to do anything. Sooo, just sit back and relax. Try finding a nice movie for us to watch tonight, kay? Oh and make sure it’s a good one this time, If I have to watch another cheesy romance I'll scream.”

*******

The movie Himiko chose was a romantic comedy, it was a pretty good choice if she had to say for herself. Kokichi would have to disagree. Throughout the entire movie, Kokichi would make little nick picks about the movie and how stupid the jokes were and how cliché the movie was itself. 

“I’ve changed my mind, I want to watch a different movie now. This one seems sooooo boring.”

“Can’t you just enjoy something without complaining about it for once today?”

“I live with you, don’t I?” if he was trying to piss her off, he succeeded. He erupted with boisterous laughter until he felt the intensity of Himiko’s stare on him. He slowly started to laugh nervously. “I-I was just joking.. H-how about we go and finish that puzzle, Huh?”

“Wise decision.”

*******

Returning back to the puzzle, Himiko sat there in silence before speaking up.

“I thought you put the puzzle up..,” she said looking down at the disassembled puzzle, pieces scattered on the floor and table. There were still portions of the puzzle that weren't messed up but there was still a lot of damage that was done to the puzzle in general. 

“What are you talking about? I did-” Kokichi halted as he walked next to her. “Wha.. What happened?!”

“I’ll tell you what happened, you were being careless and left the puzzle out!” she said pointing her finger out at him.

“Did not! I made sure to put it up!”

“Then explain this!” she said gesturing her arms out to the scattered puzzle pieces.

“I.. Wait a minute..”

“What for? You better not be trying to come up with an excuse, I’ll know if you’re lying Kichi.”

“No, no. Look, under the table.” They both knelt down to look under the table and to their surprise, Himiko’s familiar, Aiko, a small white tiger, was huddled up under the table napping.

“I think I understand what happened now,” Kokichi said standing up. “Aiko’s the culprit. He must’ve done this then.”

“Aww Aiko.. why did you have to make such a mess? And all that hard effort, gone to waste..”

“It’s still totally your fault.”

“Huh?!”

“You jinxed us, remember?” 

“N-no I didn’t. You didn’t do a good job putting away the puzzle. I should place an ‘Every-Time- You-Walk-You-Stub-Your-Toe’ Curse on you!”

They bickered back and forth about whose fault it was for the puzzle being destroyed, they eventually came to an agreement that it was both of their faults.

“This is gonna take way longer now..” Himiko groaned.

"Welp, I guess we'll just have to put it back together again. Come on Himiko!" He said eagerly as he reached for a puzzle piece.

_Himiko chuckled at him as she sat down next to him._

“Hey, Babe, can you pass me that piece right there?”

Himiko looked up at him, “Hm? Oh, this one?”

“No the one on the left of that one. Yep, thanks.”

As Himiko passed Kokichi the puzzle piece, she couldn’t help but watch him as he did the puzzle. He seemed much more focused now then he did before they’ve started. If she had to be honest, she found his concentrating face attractive. Something about how his facial muscles tensing up, how his brows furrowed, and how he'd bite the insides of his cheek made her feel giddy inside.

“You’re staring, Himiko,” He said, not looking up from the puzzle. “You should take a picture, it’ll last way longer, y’know.”

“Why would I need a picture when I have the real thing?” She said, pouting out her lips. Kokichi briefly looked up at her, his cheeks tinted pink, then looked back down at the puzzle.

“Yeah? Well.. it’d still feel nice if you had a photo of me, then you could admire me and ponder over me whenever I’m gone at work.” He mused.

“Nyeh, well if that’s the case.. Then you have to get a photo of me too!”

“Eh? Nee-heehee, how about we just schedule to have professional photos taken then? We can get a nice family photo and hang it somewhere around the house. You, me, and Aiko of course.”

“Nyeh, that’s actually not a bad idea, Kichi.”

“Since when have I ever had a bad idea?” She just stared at him not bothering to answer his question, just rolling her eyes at him.

“Hey, hey, Himi. Look, we’re almost done! And you know once we’re done, you and I get to spend some time together tonight~.” He said seductively.

Himiko chuckled at him and continued putting pieces together. It was now evening and most of the puzzle that had gotten messed up was now restored. 

“We’re almost finished! Look, look! You can definitely tell that's an eagle now!” Himiko pointed at the eagle that she pieced together.

“Mhm, and we already finished the sky as well, oh, and the watchtower. All we need to do now is finish the sea, it looks like there's probably thirty pieces left.” They made quick work and pieced the sea together, all that was left was one more piece of the puzzle and they’d be finished.

“Hey, Himiko.. You’re not hiding the last puzzle piece are you?”

“What? Why would I be hiding it?”

“I don’t know, you might be trying to keep me from my kisses!”

“I wouldn’t do something like that. Nyeh, I want to finish this up to y’know.”

They searched around for the last piece, but it seems that they couldn’t find it anywhere.

“Dammit, where did it go? It’s not like it grew legs and ran off somewhere!”

“Nyeh, My magic could've made it disappear.” Kokichi stared at her.

“B-but I didn’t use my magic on the piece..”

“Well, this is just great, now what well we do.”

Yawning, Himiko stood up, “I don’t know about you Kichi, but I’m getting pretty tired. Maybe we’ll find the last piece tomorrow.”

“But what about my kisses?” Himiko stopped before turning her head towards him.

“I guess you’ll get them tomorrow~” she cooed, she turned back around and giggled, leaving Kokichi in the room with his jaw hanging.

“I-I.. You.. Do you know who you’re talking to? I’m Kokichi Oma! The great and evil supreme leader of a top-secret evil organization with over 10,000 members!” He barked as he followed behind her into their room. Laughter could be heard from them both as he closed the door behind him.


End file.
